Hollow Instinct
by L0velessMagic
Summary: Megumi survived the tractors 2 years ago, she got into a city but turned into a cold serial killer. But what kind of killer can she be when Natsuno suddenly stands right in front of her? From twisted to even more twisted - Megumi x Natsuno.
1. Prologue

Yeah, I might be crazy. I open so many Fanfics,but have not even one finished, except a oneshot. But I thought of this just before I fell asleep and it doesn't fit in with the ''Full Moon Corpse'' plot. Also, the possibility is high that this will be updated very slow.

The story is inspired by the song: Never be the same - Red.

Prologue inspired by: Break me down - Red.

Genres: Romance, Crime, tragedy

* * *

Prologue ~

_Another night has fallen, another scream has been heard, another amount of cash fallen in my hand. _

The ticking from the heel of a pair black boots echoed through the alley of the big city's hidden district. Red liquid dripped from her hand on the ground. Slowly did she lift her hand and licks her hand clean with the top of her tongue, dancing on the cold skin. Her soft giggle sounded like a hysterical hyena screech in the dark night. But no one hears it, no one wants to hear, no one wants to know what is happening at that spot or the cause of the girl's laughter.

The girl took a turn and two gunshots sound through a part of the city what makes a few persons to notice. Another gunshot makes the job done. Without stopping, the girl walked into a building, not to far from the place where the gunshots had taken place. Old men had to look at, try to escape or beg for their life. They all took another way, have chosen another path. But what they didn't know is that it will all lead to murder.

'P-please, s-save me-e…'

The girl looks down to her knees, an old man is clinging at her leg, with teary puppy eyes and his body is shaking. 'How pathetic,' the girl said and the eyes of the man widen as she bowed forwards and poured her teeth into his skin. The fangs burned in his neck. Blood inked into her mouth, the taste stays hanging on the inside and her energy started to burst when it got higher. Her leg got released and she continued her little stroll in the building. It seems like the guard is pretty low for something so important in this building.

It sure wasn't really lively in here. The small amount of guards came dashing towards her, with weapons - as far as you could call it that way. She swung her hair to the other side to make place for her body to move faster. She dodged the attacks focused on her head with ease. She swung with her leg from the right to the left to make them stumble over it and they fall down. Standing up herself, but backing back when a gun shot towards her head.

She was lucky and made it just in time. It cut her hair, though. She threw a man's gun away and stamps with her whole boot on his face, deeper and deeper to the ground. 'Don't ever touch a woman's hair,' she hissed angrily, dangerously. The final stamp makes his heart beat stop. The building became quiet. Everyone who could has escaped and died in the another alley nearby, everyone who was too weak died in front of her.

She walked to the other side of the room, killing the fire of the last burning candle with one single fingertip. She walked back to one of the men's bodies. She bended over and stole a cell phone out of his jacket. The sound of the buttons she touched disappeared as soon as it appeared. Her live contained only waiting and following commando's, just because she was a stupid girl from 15 years old, born into a place she shouldn't have known. 2 Years ago.

'…-'

' _-Who is phoning me?' _

'Shimizu Megumi. 17 Years old. Codename: Despair,'

'_Despair… How much time do you need now?'_

'Mission completed,'

'_Good, you'll find your way then.' _

'Only if you want me to find it,'

'You will, don't show your identity too much,'

'I'll see,'

The phone fell out of her hands, dropped on the ground. But it didn't seem like it was coincidence. The girl walked back to the door she used before, walking out of the bloodstained corpse filled building. She stepped across a few corpses on her way in the second alley - killed by her companions from the same contractor. The master who's behind all these kills from diverse Serial Killers, like _the girl _herself.

She paused when he heard a couple of sniffs and turned slowly around. Seeing a young girl with a bloodstained doll in her hands, in a corner of the alley. Looking down to one of the corpses on the street - probably her father or uncle.

She walked to the young girl and got down on her length to see her properly. The girl started to cry from fear. 'What's wrong, little one? Lost something important?' The girl said to the younger one.

She hiccupped and nodded. She reached out her hand and placed it on the young girl's eye. '_Hush, _Everything's going to be alright. _Right now_,'

The bloodstained doll fell on the ground and rolled backwards, down the road. A hand knife - stuck in her neck - pressed the blood out of the small body from the little girl.

'Look at that,' the girl muttered, taking her hand back from her eyes so they would be still open. 'Looks like the doll now,' she actually told to no one.

The girl stood up and continued her walk, walking into another building with a lot more guards.

She typed her own codename in the system to get through the gate, walking upstairs and finding a briefcase with some cash on a small, pink table. She took it and went away, no one knows where she'll go but will see her again when she gets another mission - when her master makes his new commando. The girl walked into a few alleys from the unknown district, having a goal set into her eyes. At least, that's how they are shown.

'Don't hide,'

She turned around, her eyes are fierce. That's how they were shown since she left the building with the briefcase. A person clothed in black came out of the shadows. 'Your home seems to be tracked down quite a bit. It has lowered already, but still dangerously. I recommend you to move over to plan B,' The guy's voice was unusual soft. 'Very well,' she answered after a short pause.

The guy turned around and started walking. She followed him in suspense, watching every move he made. Even though she didn't know anything. Who tracked her - how the chances lowered or who this person was, she knew it was an ally for now. An ally send by her real ally. Her only ally in this entire world. Only for now.

They got to a building with only having her knowing the password to enter this. 'I'll be leaving you for now,' the soft voice of the unknown guy said to her, almost whispering. She didn't answer and waits for him to disappear. She entered when he did. She turned on her own special ''moonlight'' candle, giving her blue-to-white light. The walls where filled with newspaper articles, all about Sotoba Village or the hunts on Vampires, even articles about certain deaths from citizens she knew as far as it reached a place outside Sotoba itself.

She putted the suitcase in a locker, or better said; one of the thousand lockers she keeps in one room. The phone in the other room ringed. She didn't pick up, she just waited until the ringing stops. The answering machine answered in her stead.

'**I'll hear after the beep,'**

Beep.

'_You have a new mission in your case, use the key hidden in the suitcase of locker XX304 at your right,' _

There appeared a gape between her red coloured lips. 'I'll do it right away,' she said as if she was talking on the phone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~

'_Despair. Your time of easy single jobs is over, your skills are good enough for the real missions. So that's why I'll pair you up with another fast rising killer. Be careful - living together can easily become a blood house itself, don't hurt each other too much, his codename is… Zero,' _

Despair, no, Shimizu Megumi walked with her cases of stuff as clothes and make-up to her new home. Especially for this pairing up did he get a new house to live in. With that person; Zero. She had no idea who it was, nor male or female. No, it will definitely be a female; Who would place two opposite genders in one house? Though, codenaming a woman ''Zero'' isn't really common. Maybe she wouldn't be a common woman killer. Maybe she's special.

Megumi felt lucky, able to admire any amazing woman killer out there. She haven't met anyone like that yet, though. The security let her in when she used her poker face to come in. Putting her brief cases with stuff in a corner of a room, she suddenly saw a moonlight lamp popping on. She didn't lift her head at first.

'You'll be… my new partner, huh? I am Shimizu Megumi. You should at least call me Despair at work,' She introduced herself when she still has her eyes focused between the floor and her briefcase. She lifted her head slowly and her eyes widened her eyes by surprise - not believing what she saw. A guy with purple hair, pale skin and an smirk on his face.

'It's a honour to meet you. I am Yuuki Natsuno, codename: Zero - We'll be starting as partners from now on,' he answered her introduction. Megumi still found herself dumbfounded. She could be fantasizing the wrong things - remember failing things and hoping impossible things but she definitely saw her crush from two years ago standing in front of her.

She believed he was dead, but still hoped him to appear in front of her. But now he's here and she's scared to be seeing ghosts now. She stared at his purple-greyish eyes as he's watching her, waiting for her to react. 'Yuuki-kun… Yuuki-kun, I am also… I mean, I … You… You remember me, don't you?' She didn't know what to do. She held her fist clenching her heart. Her eyes were about to pop out and she felt like she was shaking like crazy. The Natsuno in front of her, is different from the Natsuno she knew before; She already realized that. But it wasn't like that was weird - she changed also and they are both older now so they're mind setting and character matured as well. Especially after such a tragedy as in Sotoba - no one would stay the same.

Natsuno lifted his eyebrows, changing his expression to a careless one. 'You're called Despair, don't you? Of course you would; after all that happened,' it didn't seem like an answer on her question at all, but it was more than an satisfying answer to her. Her teary eyes became larger than usual as she ran into him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

In the past, she wouldn't do such kind of thing but since she changed her stalker skills into murder skills and personally changed too, she didn't care. Everyone else would do the same in her state. 'Yuuki-kun, Yuuki-kun…! You're really, alive? I've given up so many times, I've desired this for so long and now… You're even talking to me!'

Warm tears were burning in her eyes but she wouldn't let them go at all. She couldn't bring herself to.

'I've… I've loved you, you know,'

Natsuno slowly wrapped his hands around her hips and squeezed softly. He just accepted her sudden or rather obvious hug even though it was totally out of place. Two killers embracing each other, two vampires facing each other without any love or hate is definitely out of place. Slowly did he let her go. 'Despair…' he called her. Megumi didn't seem to mind the way he called her - it wasn't officially her name, it wasn't how he knew her too but everything was better than the monotone sound of his voice that he used when he called her ''Shimizu''.

Even though it never was in public and never when she's around, she knew he wouldn't call her ''Megumi'' or anything. It's only just, plain Shimizu. But now it was Despair, the despair he left on her shoulder the last few years. 'How did you survive?' she asked bluntly, wanting to know the truth. Natsuno walked over to the couch of the living room and sits down peacefully. 'In fact, I'm the Jinrou type of Okiagari, I just didn't follow the Kirishiki family, I have blown Tatsumi and myself with dynamite, just to cover my own escape later on. They picked me up on the road and made me like this,' Natsuno explained his way easily. His voice didn't change at all, his appearance only a little but to Megumi, it was even better than before.

Megumi walked slowly over there, standing in front of him, with her eyebrows frowned. Natsuno got a slight grin on his face.

'What's with your face? I thought you would be fine with it, psycho stalker,'

She twitched. Oh yeah, that's right. He thought it was weird to watch the person you love as long and as much as you want - even if she has to stay up late and have to hide to look at his window. See what he's doing. She didn't had much to do in the past anyway. If she looks back; she still hates living in that kind of place.

But everything is alright now, everything she wanted is right here. Somehow, it felt nostalgic to her and her face softened for only two second. She sat down in a chair, closing her eyes as if she lost her temper. 'Well, we both have what we wanted now,' she said. He didn't answer her. They both wanted to escape to the city and now they did.

Natsuno stood up already, while Megumi watched him; surprised he stood up so suddenly. 'Where are you going?' she asked him. 'I'm going to check out my room and put my stuff down. We'll be here for a long time. You should do that too, sometime soon,' he answered. She noticed his sentences were pretty long too. She didn't expect that from him. Two years ago, he didn't even care to say ''hello'' to her, or to look at her in the face. The only thing he did only to her, was ignoring her presence and anything she did.

This makes it easy to see how much people can change from what happened to them and if they age. They van become differently. She guessed the reason of his sudden peace towards her was definitely because he didn't care anymore about what happened so Sotoba, to him, to his best friend and to the Village. Some of the old Villagers are still out there. She believes that some Shiki's also survived.

She looked at herself into the mirror and frowned. 'Come on Megumi, where is that cold-killer character now? Where did it go~?' she muttered madly to herself. At the moment she saw Natsuno, she felt at ease, relieved, happy and a whole different person.

Natsuno has the greatest impact on her and her life. Everything she does, is because of him. Every move she makes, every step she takes - it all belongs to him. She picked her suitcases from the floor and brought them to her new room what she found quickly; it had some female shades to it what makes it easy to recognize. Especially when all your senses are this sharp. She decided to take it easy today, tomorrow will their first mission as an pair start, she guesses that she'll do some solo missions too, with him being her back-up. You can't just abandon solo jobs.

She puts her suitcases on her bed and opened one of them. She first looked at the order, where will she start. She decided to start and give everything a place. She shouldn't forget her calm, sadistic output what she used for the last two years.

Once a cold serial killer, forever a cold serial killer. She killed a young, innocent girl on her way last month for god sake, she shouldn't let herself break down so easily.

She loved him, yeah. In the past tense.

Now isn't he much more than her partner in killing, a companion of the same sort and a former classmate, a villager she's familiar with. She sighed as she finally completed her task. She really hated to pack her things in and out, it was boring and annoying to walk all around the room for million times in a row.

'What are we going to eat?' a voice behind her asked. She wasn't surprised at all. 'What do you _think?_' she answered him at ease, turning around so she could face him properly. They needed blood, it would be reckless if they drink reach other's. 'Let's go out then,' Natsuno sighed and he walked away.

Megumi didn't respond, but just turned around to finish hiding the suitcases. In the past; She would go fangirling all over him, scream from happiness if he would say something like that to her. She seemed not to care anymore, _not anymore. _

They left the building, at 3 AM, still dark enough for them. But though, Megumi had to admit that it feels awkward to be walking around at night with someone, especially this kind of guy.

'So, where is the biggest catch possible?' she asked, actually already enjoying before her meal. 'There's a party from some famous Royals a few blocks away from here. They came especially nearby to celebrate it with ease. Megumi felt like giggling but she didn't do it, she just kept her blunt face with a lusting sparkle in her eyes.

They snuck into the palace-like building where the parties full of Royals is given. They sprang with ease over walls, climbed easily into things and finally reached a dark spot from a window, in the corner of the dancing room. Their vampire marks slowly began to appear, their red eyes were at least not as bright as you could think of, if you hear ''vampire''.

'Let's do this after one minute,' Natsuno stated, already picking his first target. Megumi's crimson red lips curled to a sadistic, cold smile. 'Are you ready, Yuuki-kun? It's time for dinner…'


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the very, very long absence. I wrote my chapter a long time ago on paper, at school but I never published it. I'm sorry that it took me so long. However, I should warn you before reading this. This chapter is filled with murder and I also wrote it when I was angry at school. Ready for psycho Megumi?_

* * *

The humans were in shock, when the two of them broke the glass and jumped into their feast meal. To them, this was heaven. Megumi had targeted a general of Japan's local army. _Oh, how she loved to suck the life out of real leaders with power._ He wasn't easy, she had to use her long nails as claws to scratch two or three soldiers, such a waste of blood. She had no time to even lick them so she went straight for the main meal.

The general got his gun and shot all of his bullets towards her, desperate for saving his own life, no matter the cost. Without success. One of them had touched her upper arm. She laughed, reaching out to him, the general trembled which caused Megumi to enjoy this even more. A mere human, he should be grateful to die here and serve as her meal.

'G-go away! you...' he stuttered and she stared at him when he sputtered those words, she was looking right through him. Through his helpless soul.

'You vam-'

He got cut off before even finishing his sentence as Megumi kicked him in his stomach, so he fell over.

'You silly existence,' she spoke, mocking him. 'You shouldn't be talking to me,' Her words ran through his ears as whispers, she was that close. Blood spat everywhere, all over her clothes. She liked it, adored it, loved it. Natsuno had sucked a lot of people into a lifeless state already. She noticed that a long time ago. All of the running people from before are lying dead on the floor. All of the people who went into hiding are left. Megumi came closer to her partner with her eyes darted to the hallway.

'Let's hunt them down,' she said with a voice filled with desire. It took only one knock with his head as answer, to release Megumi's inner. Each and every minute did she fall in love with her instinct even more as she did before. They disappeared from the ballroom and reached the hallway almost unseen.

The preys, or humans could feel their presence so clear that they knew their hiding was useless. One person moved a little from his place of hiding, this alone made him meet his death. Megumi's lovely giggling was filling the hallway, supported by an echo. She appeared, walking slowly without even looking around to find them. Then she suddenly moved to the white piano, holding a woman at her throat. While she didn't move an inch, the woman cried, looking at Natsuno, who was watching them from a distance with nothing but a cold stare.

'What? You like what you see there?' she mocked her victim again, as if she heard a funny joke. the woman gave her no answer, probably not even understanding the connection.

'Awwh, don't worry. I'll kill you very painfully now!' she laughed as if her guess was confirmed. The audience was stunned by her, how she drank the woman's blood like she was missing something out. By turning around and seeing Natsuno grin, she started even more murders.

'_He likes seeing me like this,_' she whispered to herself countless times. '_It's okay to do this, he wants this,' _Her smile was creeping up even more after other 25 kills. 'This is the madness we create together,' she said laughing and excited. Like she was running on Ecstasy. She was completely drawn to her desires. The cool-headed killer that she was, was already gone. Replaced by a killer who is destined to be the mad queen, herself.

'You bitch!' a fat man growled when he watched her killing a child with pleasure. Natsuno guessed it was his, or at least a brat that he knew. He captured one of the blades that were hanging on the wall and dashed forward. 'Don't get in my way!' he yelled at Natunso.

The vampire boy sighed and ripped his head of with only his hand, as if his slender fingers were a blade itself. Megumi couldn't stop giggling from excitement and walked over to him, holding him by his shoulder as if he was her property. He didn't move away or anything, just stared blankly at her.

'You're gone, huh?' he guessed, seeing her not respond to him and still going on as if there was something hilarious. He thought he was right and came to the conclusion he had to stop her, before she sets the whole city on fire. He got closer to her when she continued her doings and knocked her out, to keep her safe.

'Silly girl, it's okay to go all out, but losing your own sanity goes too far...' He held her close and disappeared through another window. She was heavy, too heavy. She should learn not to wear that many weapons. Once they were home, he placed her on her bed and wiped the last drop of blood of her face away. Then he walked away, grinning while he recalls the dinner they just had.

That woman really surprised him just now. He always knew she was crazy, psycho, dangerous, but he never expected her to end up like this. Not here, not as his partner and certainly not without boundaries. After her kill on the general, which he saw, he decided to keep her pleased. He couldn't have her turn on him. He'd die for sure.

No actually, he knew that from the very beginning when he saw her as a Shiki for the very first time. That was the first time ever that he thought he'd die. The creepiness of the girl 2 years ago never changed, it was starting to even scare him.

* * *

Megumi had to force herself to open her eyes again. The urge of sleeping the whole day was eating her, but she won't give in. When she was able to look around she noticed a few things: Natsuno brought her home. Her clothes were unchanged and blood was stained on her bed. It wasn't even cleaned. Also: Natsuno has been in her room for a while. His scent was strong. Luckily he hasn't forgotten that she wasn't the daywalker kind of Shiki, like him. So he kept the daylight away. Was it daytime? Or did she sleep all day?

Slowly she tried standing op, only remembered now how wild she was. Clearly, that wasn't planned. She couldn't remember how she ever stopped, though. She went to the living room - as far as you can call it a living room - and noticed Natsuno lying on the couch, just staring at the ceiling. He turned his head when he noticed her presence coming closer.

'Despair. Glad to see you're okay now,' he greeted her, it was distant again. She started even remembering more of their killings, her killings and it made her tremble, not in fear, but it made her weak. Whatever it meant, she wasn't meant to show it. She won't show him. She swallowed the nasty feeling in and forced a smile for him. Forcing meant distance, there was no room for anymore feelings.

'Hello Zero. Glad to notice that you didn't let me burn in my sleep,' She noticed by seeing a small window showing some moonlight that she slept for the whole day, as she expected. 'I'd get killed if I did,' he answered her while standing up, walking over to a table. 'There's a solo mission for you. You have to get it cleared in 3 days or you'll get punishment, by me,'

She shrugged, whatever it was, he couldn't scare her. Punishment? Since when did she ever need punishment? She was great, one of the best, her pride was too strong to ever mess with that. 'I don't know if you got told already. But there's a device in the kitchen for you, if you ever need help with a solo mission, you just have to call me with that and I'll take over. Just in case, you know, you are hurt or something, keep it close'

'Easy,' she told him, taking one of her knifes to play with. She took it out of the table and then threw it at his bedroom door. 'I'll start tomorrow,' she said and with those words she walked over to the kitchen, saw the device lying there and took it with her back into her own bedroom. As if she'll ever use that.


End file.
